xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalion Grace
Appearance Thalion is a normal person to the eye minus the fact of his pointy ears. The male is pleasant to the eye as his blue eyes and blonde hair are his most striking features. His eyes are said to be 'as feral as a wild beast' due to the intensity they give off. The male has a lean build rather than all muscle. His hair falls down to his chin, although mostly it is left in a pony tail with his bangs falling to the sides, and his clothing resembles that of more modern attire rather than the regular garbs he wore in the world above. He is sometimes seen with a blade or his bow, otherwise, he is carrying a backpack filled with school supplies. When he adorns his green garbs, it is a green tunic with a chain mail underneath, below that a white shirt. White trousers accompany along with brown boots. He has on his left arm a brown glove with a guard above, keeping it tight against his forearm, while his right arm is wrapped in black bandaging with a guard above that. He has a multitude of belts and pouches that rest on his backside. He even is seen to be wearing a long green hat. When going to a deadly confrontation, he equips a full suit of silver armor with no helmet or head equipment. It is here he puts on a long green scarf. Personality A caring and friendly male by nature, Thalion is one who brings a warm feeling to the room when he enters. He is said to brighten a room with his smile due to this nature. He wants to make sure that the people around him, sad or depressed, are happy individuals, even at the cost of his own happiness. He will throw himself in the middle of danger to protect those he cares about, no matter the cost of his well being, to ensure the safety of anyone he views close to him. Background Born into the high society of the world above, Heaven, Thalion was named after the word Bijan, which means Hero in his native tongue. He was beside the angel Galen growing up, the two becoming close friends to follow, while one would branch off to join the military at a young age. Unfortunately, the plan could not be completed, as he must grow older to do such a deed. The two had trained with one another for years and years on end. They were in their teens until he had learned that Galen had left to attend the private school known as Yokai Academy. Now, for a while, Thalion was deeply upset with his best friend leaving. He had believed the two would go into the military together, but he knew that Galen wanted to seek a different life outside of the world above. With the same mindset, he had left himself, to find his friend at the school secretly built for monsters. Powers and Abilities Able to cast simple runes that involve weather inclimates or elements, invisibility, or teleporting items to a nearby location (placing a rune in the desired location with the accompanying rune on the item), his race is known to be able to pick up natural fighting abilities with the sword and the bow. His combat ability also excells with daggers and close-quarters-combat. Near the fact that Thalion has been training himself since the age of seven, he has continued to grow within a variety of ways. His accuracy is near perfection, as he strides himself to never miss a target with his arrows. He has a calculating and strategetic mindset that clicks whenever the male enters in a conflict. What makes him deadly is his advancement in stealth. With the use of his invisibilty rune, Thalion is able to sneak up upon the enemy and eliminate them, via close or even a longshot with his arrow. Trivia *Thalion enjoys playing music. Mostly piano and violin. *He is not a huge fan of being underground for obvious reasons. Category:Student